Lavender Girl
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: In a twisted trick of fate, she found herself the object of acute interest, by a monster and an avenger. GaaHinaSasu. GaaHina. SasuHina. I don't own a thing!
1. Chapter 1

Lavender Girl

-.-

**Chapter 1: Monsters and Bullies **

-_She lives in a fairytale somewhere__** too far**__ for us to find-_

-_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world that __**she's left behind**_-

-.-

He's six. She's five. She is accompanied by five Hyuuga guards. So is he, but for completely different reasons. She was to be protected, like a delicate and rare flower. He was to be contained, because who knows who he might target next.

She is so small, so clumsy, tripping over the hem of her kimono. Her white eyes are wide and innocent and joyful as she smiles at her Mother.

He hates her. He hates her contented smile. He hates her weakness and he hates that she dares to be happy despite her weakness. She does not deserve happiness, nor does she deserve such innocence. Shukaku cries for her blood. Gaara wants to give in, can feel his guards stiffen as he starts to shake.

She looks over at him. She does not shiver at the pure hatred in his eyes, maybe she's just too stupid to notice. And then she gives him a soft smile, a shy smile, one that Gaara has never seen directed at him from someone so close to his age. The only other one had been... Him.

_'What a fool._' He thinks. '_Does she not know that she stares into the eyes of a monster? Or does she plan to get close to me as my He once did?'_

No, the very thought of stupid. She was just a girl, too weak to kill, those innocent eyes were so foreign to his. Yet he knew they would not last for long, in a world filled with monsters such as himself.

She's gone now, ushered away by her Mother, but that was no matter, he'd see her later tonight.

And so, when the full moon is high in the sky, and becomes the only light shining in this dry village, Gaara appears.

She's a small thing alright, sleeping so innocently, without a care in the word on her sweet heart shaped face.

Oh, how he hates her guts. He stands silently by her bedside, hand raised up, causing sand to drift and coil around the young girl. He could kill her, end her miserable existence. He's eager to do so, hand ready to clench and prove his existence.

And then, her eyes fly open. Those milky white eyes that look up innocently, they are not even fearful.

"...You, are the boy from earlier." She says, her voice high and soft. "The boy with the pretty eyes."

Pretty eyes? Pretty eyes?! Ignorant girl! He'd kill her for her stupidity, for her inability to tell a killers eyes when she sees it. How absolutely stupid this girl was!

"...But why? Why do they took so sad?" She asks in a dreamlike state. "Why are you so lonely? Why can't I forget your eyes?"

Gaara stares at the girl, who is clearly half asleep. "You-you can't forget... You can't forget my eyes?" And oh does he hate the neediness, the weakness that shows in his voice, yet maybe this girl is really too dumb to notice.

She smiles, she smiles at him yet again. "You remind me of someone I love."

And then she plops face first on her pillow.

...Gaara leaves...

Shukaku cries and wails and throws a fit, but Gaara, for once, doesn't listen. Or more like, doesn't take the intended target.

The next day, Suna guards are cleaning up a red sandy mess, and the girl with the innocent eyes is leaving for her home village.

-.-

Hinata had been scolded today for a less than perfect grade in the academy. Her father, the council, they expected perfection from her, they expected a prodigy. Oh the disappointment she had become for them, not only unskilled as a Kunoichi, but weak verbally and without a backbone.

Hinata hated their white eyes, so full of words that never lied. Failure, they screamed, failure, failure, failure.

And from their disappointment, Hinata gained her own self-hatred. Looking in the mirror and thinking the same thing as all of them. Except Hinata hated self pity, she hated to put herself down. And yet the only way she could find to not focus on herself was to focus on others, look out for their needs, and comfort them.

She was so kind in their eyes, an ever present ear to hear their problems. She was often the council for many fellow students at the academy. She heard her woes, some big, some trivial, she never judged, how could she?

When by herself, like she usually liked to be, she found herself daydreaming, a life that was not her own.

Right now, she was the fury Warrior Hinata, going to save her beloved prince from the evil dragon Mardova. One who had plagued the world for centuries, stealing their women away and killing their men. The Prince, who bared and uncanny resemblance to a certain boisterous blond, had gone to try and find the missing girls, only to be cornered by the beast.

Hinata charges forward, her sword raised high. Mardova breathes out a bright, burning flame that glints off his obsidian scales.

With a mighty thrust of it's head it opens it mouth to roar.

"KYAAAA!"

"Sasuke-Kun!"

...Hinata turns to the group of Fangirls, who had apparently caught site of Uchiha's hiding place. '_Already, huh?_' Usually his hiding places lasted for a good full month before he was found.

And then, he disappears. A series of disappointed '_**awes**_' passes through the group, as some disband, while others search further for him.

She thinks it's funny, if not kind of disrupting, and feels slightly sorry for the Uchiha, even though he was kind of a jerk to everyone. She turns back to her lunch and continues to eat.

_**-Thud-**_

"Owe!" Hinata winches, staring at the offensive chestnut, before looking up at the tree she sits under.

There sits a dark haired boy, his face deathly pale, and, to Hinata's trained Hyuuga eyes, is screwed into a grimace. She blinks at him, he blinks back, as the sound of footsteps reaches her ear.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Ino greets with a brilliant smile. "You haven't seem my Sasuke around have you?"

Ah, the ever persistent Yamanaka, one of Hinata's close friends. She's sorely tempted to point up and get rid of the intrusive Uchiha, but she wasn't that cruel. So instead she just smiles back. "Sorry Ino-chan, I haven't..."

Ino's face falls, but instantly goes back to a smile. "Well thanks anyways Hinata-chan!" And she's gone.

Hinata stares up, and Sasuke nods back at her, showing his gratitude in his own way. Neither say a word, and that's just the way Hinata likes it.

Now, where was she? Ah, facing of with Mardova.

-.-

The next two weeks are the same as always, except now Sasuke has found the perfect hiding place in Hinata's tree. She was the perfect camouflage, which she is sure is why he hides there for lunch.

Never once does he speak to her, and she likes it this way. Lunch was a time for herself, no interferences wanted.

-.-

She'd found a book today, one that would never been allowed at her house. She hid it all the to academy, and was eager to read it. Because this book was about the legend of dragons.

Today, there is no chestnut to the head like usual. She's left alone, and for a moment this concerns her, but she presses the thought away. She eagerly opens the book to her marked place, before the book disappears right out of her hands.

She blinks, before looking at the upside down face of Sasuke Uchiha.

He's got her book, and is reading it with a look of mild interest on his face.

"...Uchiha-san, my book." Hinata murmurs quietly, stuffing in her irritation.

His dark eyes peer out from atop the book and blink. "You didn't stutter, but you always stutter in class."

In class, she's surrounded by thirty other people, and one of whom happens to be the bane of her existence.

She ignores the question. "My book Uchiha-san."

"Yes, it is your book." Sasuke agrees with a slight smirk. "A rather interesting choice too, The Legend of Dragons? Didn't know the Hyuuga let their young read this junk."

"They don't, and it is not junk." Hinata responds, reaching out to snatch the book, only to find Sasuke is quicker, and climbing all the way up the tree.

"I want my book back please." Hinata says with dwindling patience.

"I'll give it back... But you have to come and get it." Sasuke responds, waving the book around in a blatantly taunting gesture.

Hinata feels her eye twitch slightly. What was he thinking anyways? Why was the cool, mature Sasuke doing something as childish as stealing her book away? Why was he even interfering in her life?!

Now Hinata was typically not an angry or easily annoyed person, but something about this kid just didn't sit right with her. She felt he foreign need to punch him square in the face. This thought horrifies her, and she decides to go inside instead.

Sasuke seems to notice her disinterest, because he says. "Unless, that is, you can't even climb a chestnut tree."

"..." The next thing she knows, Hinata is grabbing branch after branch up to the top.

She takes the book victoriously out of his hands, before noticing his odd expression. "What?" She asks. "Have I got something on my face?" She asks, thinking of her half eaten bento below.

He shakes his head, before giving a small smile. An actual smile, not a smirk, even if there's no teeth showing. "You're fast."

Hinata is completely taken off guard by this. Him? Giving her a compliment? Had hell frozen over?! "Uhm, thanks?" She thanks awkwardly.

"...Hn." He responds, before leaping off the tree and back into the academy. Hinata watches him go, before realizing something.

"Ah! The bell rang three minutes ago!" She frets, before carefully climbing down and running inside.

-.-

The next day, no chestnut falls on her head, but she knows he's there, because he steps on her head as he goes inside. She's only mildly murderous.

The next, he simply pulls on her hair several times while she's eating. After that, it's little things, like sampling her bento, or stealing her books.

She was beginning to see a trend with the nuisance known as Sasuke Uchiha, that being that he enjoyed irritating her to no ends. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if that was his favorite hobby, and scrunched her nose at the thought of him putting 'annoying little Hyuuga's' on a survey.

Speaking of the Devil, said boy is squashed between Ino and Sakura. Hinata does not envy him, and feels her resolve to turn a cold shoulder on him start to fade.

"Class, today we have a transfer student with us all the way from Sunakagure." Iruka Sensei states, a light sheen of sweat making his forehead glint. Hinata frowns slightly at her nervous teacher, before hearing a strange thing. More like, she heard nothing at all, the class had gone silent.

And there stands a boy, a very familiar boy. His are a striking icy teal color. He's handsome in her eyes, just as handsome as Sasuke, and yet no girls squeal.

Maybe it was because he was new, maybe because he had an odd barrel thing on his back, but if Hinata had to guess, she'd say it was the killer deadly aura he carried with him.

"Class, this is Sabaku no Gaara, please welcome him with open arms." Iruka states, and at this time, Gaara's eyes flash to meet hers.

A chill goes down her spine. She did know him! This was the boy from the party, the one with so many guards, the one with eyes so similar to Naruto's. Similar in the way that they both held the same loneliness, and the same need to be loved. Except now his eyes are hardened, guarded, and hateful. "Gaara go ahead and take a seat now."

He does not take his eyes off of her as he walks up the steps to his seat...Which is two over from her own.

For some odd reason, this makes her sigh in relief, and yet she still feels eyes on her. Looking back, she finds Sasuke's obsidian eyes narrowed dangerously on her side.

...Why did she feel like this year was about to get much more complicated?

-.-

**A/N: I own nothing! I am but a simple writer who is bored and looking for some bored readers. Reviews and such determine whether this fic is worth continuing or not so don't be a ghost follower!^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

Lavender Gir

-.-

**Chapter 2: Twisted Dreamers**

-_They judge me like a picture book_

_By the colors, like they forgot to read-_

-.-

Hinata sat under the chestnut tree. No chestnut fell from the tree, and no dark haired boy pestered her. She should feel relieved, but all she felt was an emotion that she resented to admit was concern. Where had that Uchiha boy gone? Hinata had a bad feeling, a sneaking suspicion that Gaara was attached to his disappearance.

Gaara...The sand boy from Suna. She'd thought he wouldn't have remembered her from such a long time ago, but his eyes said differently. Gaara...He was a killer, more so than before. She wasn't a fool, she'd been warned even before entering Suna years back that the Sand Demon was dangerous, no one to be spoken to. Back then her father was paranoid, he'd cared back then, with his wife still around. He'd had guards with her all through the week, but that hadn't stopped her from seeing him, if only once.

His hair had been the same shocking red, one so foreign to Konoha, and he'd had the strangest set of real eyes. Hinata, in her five year old mindset, had thought him to be 'cute,' but really, he'd been adorable. Yet everyone stared at him with such hatred.

"Don't go near him Hinata-Sama." One Hyuuga guard had told her. "He's a monster." That little boy was a monster. Monster, the word was so odd to attach to him, it didn't seem to fit.

"Hyuuga." Hinata's head snaps upward, so caught up in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed the return of her dark haired nuisance. She's relieved, which makes her a bit irritated.

"Uchiha-san, you're late." _You've worried me._

"Hn, I was caught up." _Don't ask._

"Oh, I see."_ I don't see._

"Hyuuga."

"Hai?"

"Stay away from Gaara Sabaku."

Hinata blinks in surprise, so he had run into him. "Sabaku-san? Why?" She decides the best way to get answers is to play the naive part, but it doesn't work of course, because it's Sasuke.

"You know why, he's dangerous. Don't be an idiot, White Eyes."

And he's gone, leaving one very confused, and angry Hinata. Who was he to tell her what to do? For some reason, just the very thought of Sasuke Uchiha bossing her around got her pissed. In fact, everything about that boy made her more angry and rebellious than she'd ever been in her life. But she breathed in, she held it in as usual. She wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of actually getting a rise out of her. Still she wondered how he was even capable of such a feat.

Hinata sighs quietly, all she wanted to do was daydream about the life she'd always wanted, so why did that boy have to intrude on her life and fill up her mind? She wanted peace, not worry and anger. She relents that today there will be no daydreaming, as the bell rings signaling to her that break was over.

-.-

Class is somehow full of even more tension then last period. Iruka Sensei drones on about the many uses of Genjutsu. Sasuke and Gaara not-so-subtly glare at each other. Hinata just tries to disappear in her seat, that's in between them. She felt like this was a game of tug-o-war, and she was the rope. Only Gaara and Sasuke seemed to have mutual hatred for her at the moment.

Oh how she wished she had a Genjutsu to conceal herself right now.

That wasn't all, when Sasuke plopped down next to her, she gained the attention of all the girls in the class, and not in a good way. This was the first time he'd reached out to her from anywhere but the chestnut tree, and frankly, Ino's and Sakura's betrayed looks weren't making her feel any better.

Naruto, dear Naruto doesn't seem to heed the situation any attention, to heed her any attention, like usual. Still finds his obliviousness to the whole ordeal to be adorable, and her heart lightens just looking at him. Of course, then Gaara will peer over and catch her eye, she'll look away embarrassed, and the weight settles again.

When class is over, Hinata practically races for the door, skillfully dodging any and all people, until she finds Neji at the school gate.

"Hinata-sama." Neji greets tersely, with the usual hatred in his eyes. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Hai Neji-san." And faintly, Hinata wonders if she is just leaving one place full of hateful eyes for another place with hateful eyes. It made her wonder, was it her or them?

They walk home in silence, as per usual, but as Hinata reaches the gates to the head household, Neji stops her. "Hinata-sama, a Suna student has just transferred into your class has he not?"

Hinata blinks, wondering how Neji had found out about that. "Hai?"

"...Stay away from him." With this he walks away.

Hinata can hardly comprehend this, why stay away? She got that he was some sort of evil danger just by the way everyone seemed to avoid

him like the plague, but why feel the need to tell her directly? She didn't understand, and this frustrated her.

She walks past emotionless guards who can see her frustration with their penetrating eyes. When she walks inside, her Father is awaiting, drinking tea casually, and yet not so. This sends another shock through her body, and she wonders if maybe it will collapse from all the surprises today.

"Hinata, sit." He says, absolutely unreadable, and yet seemingly reading into every one of her deepest darkest secrets, and disapproving of them. "Hai Father." And so she sits, trembling only slightly, something she shouldn't be proud of.

"How are classes going? I know you are getting decent marks lately." He says, and it's the closest he's ever come to a compliment, which again, shocks Hinata.

"H-hai, it's going well, t-the Sensei r-really knows h-his curricu-culum." Hinata stutters, feeling weak and tiny in the presence of the clan Head.

"He is a Genin however, hardly worth much." He states coldly, and if Hinata wasn't too busy trembling with nerves she'd be trembling with anger. Iruka is a good man, a great teacher, and a great Shinobi. Of course, she doesn't say anything.

"I also heard the transfers from Sunakagure came today." Oh, this again? But he couldn't possibly.

"The boy, Gaara no Sabaku. Stay away from him, he is a monster."

-.-

Hinata laid wide awake that night, absolutely unable to sleep. She couldn't wrap her head around all that had happened that day. It all seemed like one huge mess.

Giving up on sleep, Hinata walks to her window, admiring the beauty of the crescent moons light.

And there, sitting on the rooftop just outside her room, sits a boy. His piercing teal eyes watch her, waiting, beckoning.

"**_Stay away from Gaara Sabaku."_** His eyes taunt her, is she too cowardly to come forward?

"...**_Stay away from him._**" She was a coward, but his eyes show more than just mock and insults.

"**_The boy, Gaara no Sabaku. Stay away from him, he is a monster."_** Maybe it's the moonlight, or just some wild Delusion she has, but his eyes almost look... Desperate.

"**_He is a monster." _**Without even thinking about whether this was a good idea, or one that would end her life, she climbs out of her window, and jumps onto the rooftop.

"...Hi." She greets lamely.

"Hyuuga-san." He nods curtly, his voice grated and deep.

Silently, Hinata sits a few feet away from him. "You may call me Hinata."

"...Gaara."

And they sit in quiet, because Hinata gets the sense that he doesn't want to speak much. However she can't help wondering why he had chosen the Hyuuga compound to sit of all places.

Regardless, she decided she enjoyed the quiet air, to be so peaceful, and yet with another. She didn't feel lonely, but peeking across at him, she realizes that he still does, and she wonders what has happened to this boy, to make him feel alone in the presence of others.

She wonders if maybe they're more alike then she first thought.

-.-

**CrimsonRed**: **this Fic has gotten a lot of reviews and likes, to be honest I'm kind of surprised0.0 and for all who are wondering, no, Gaara is far from good or in love. You could call it... Well, actually I'm not spoiling anythingXD Keep Reviewing! You guys fuel me!**


End file.
